I had enough Pain from last year
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Chapter 2 is up, hayley is confronted by her rapist, The Sutherlands and others sees something so outta of thier world, Dane threatens Kit.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Remember when Hayley was nearly assaulted by that Matthews guy but jesse saved her, this is set no that episode. This is also a bit of a charmed crossover but only one of all 5/6/7 (Cole, Prue and Darrly count as 5 6 and 7) is in it Paige Note:1 I know Paige was adopted but lets say Mr Matthews is Paige older brother even thought she never had one, Paige is found at the dropping centre by Noah more expiations later in the story Note:2 this episode was set in 2002 and the year is 2003 so that means some are in and out, here what here and not here, The new characters in the show Kit, Beth, Tasha are in, Kane and Kirsty releship are in, Nick is still here and he still with Jade, Colleen still has cancer, Flynn and Sally are married but one different Sally doesn't have that disease or whatever so she is 5 months pregeant Stophie will be in, Max is wondering between Kathryn, Temora, and Louise. Also Will returns These things are out Josh is not in the bay, Shelley and Rhys are still divorce, Dylan is still in the bay but Angie is dead, Paris is not in the bay, also know that this will centre mostly around Paige (From the show called charmed for these who don't know.) Dane Matthews (I don't know his first name so I made one up) Hayley, does include Jesse, Irene, Tasha, Nick, Jade, Kirsty and Kane, and Noah who starts to develop feelings for Paige and Kit, Matthews next target.  
  
Some of the other characters may be in the story too  
  
Pg strongly advised that only 13 and above read may contain rape mild language a little sexual heat (Bewtween Noah and Paige, Kristy and Kane) and some violence and supernatural themes between Paige and Dane, Summary: what would happened if Jesse didn't enter the gym when Halyey was assaulted also it a bit more different Hayley was rapped on that day, 1 year later and Mr Matthews return since Hayley lied and said she was never raped no one knows what happen things get more hectic when Matthews comes back as a witch which he found out from his long-lost sister.  
  
Hayley Smith Walked along side the beach of Summer Bay "The sea I so beautiful" she muttered to herself Then she turned and saw her raper, Dane Matthews was talking to Kit Hunter Hayley stared at him until he noticed her "Hey Hayley" he waved to her Hayley ran off leaving Kit with a puzzled look.  
  
Noah Lawson heard a sound in the quiet dropping center, he wondered who it was since it was early he walked until he came to a Red-Haired pale skin and hazel eyes was standing in front of stacks of fallen books. "Uh what you doing" Noah asked The woman noticed him "I am sorry I will clean this I just was distracted she replied "That okay. Uh" Noah said looking for a name "Paige, Paige Matthews, well actually Paige Halliwell" she said Noah just stared at her. "You know it rude to stare don't you" Paige said 'Oh sorry" was all Noah could say then before neither of them could say a word Hayley came in crying. "Hayley! What is on the earth is the matter" Noah said "He back" she sobbed "Who back?" Noah asked puzzled  
  
"My.." Hayley didn't want to say the name or the word  
  
"Your what?" Noah said still puzzled  
  
"Rap-per" Hayley said through tears then another figure entered the room "Hayley what was that about" Kit asked "Somebody raped you" Noah said Hayley nodded "Was it that Dane guy?" Kit asked she once again nodded "My Brother isn't a raper" Paige spoke up "That creep is your brother" Hayley said "So that where he was last year" Paige said "Hayley are you okay" another voice said Jesse was standing in the doorway "Jade and Nick said that they saw you running hectic from the beach" "No I won't be until..." Hayley stopped in mid sentence Jesse, Kit, Noah and Paige followed her gaze  
  
"Dane what you doing here" Paige finally said "Get out!" Noah said in a voice he hardly ever use "What why you kicking him out" Kit asked "Okay would somebody please tell me what going on here" Jesse asked  
  
"Dane he rapped me a year ago" Hayley managed to say  
  
A/N I know it is really short, but is it good should I continue 


	2. Confronting her past

A/N: Remember when Hayley was nearly assaulted by that Matthews guy but jesse saved her, this is set no that episode. This is also a bit of a charmed crossover but only one of all 5/6/7 (Cole, Prue and Darrly count as 5 6 and 7) is in it Paige Note:1 I know Paige was adopted but lets say Mr Matthews is Paige older brother even thought she never had one, Paige is found at the dropping centre by Noah more expiations later in the story Note:2 this episode was set in 2002 and the year is 2003 so that means some are in and out, here what here and not here,  
  
The new characters in the show Kit, Beth, Tasha are in, Kane and Kirsty releship are in, Nick is still here and he still with Jade, Flynn and Sally are married but one different Sally doesn't have that disease or whatever so she is 5 months pregnant Stophie will be in, Max is wondering between Kathryn, Temora, and Elouise. Also Will returns These things are out Josh is not in the bay, Shelley and Rhys are still divorce, Dylan is still in the bay but Angie is dead, Paris is not in the bay, also know that this will centre mostly around Paige (From the show called charmed for these who don't know.) Dane Matthew (I don't know his first name so I made one up) Hayley, does include Jesse, Irene, Tasha, Nick, Jade, Kirsty and Kane, and Noah who starts to develop feelings for Paige and Kit, Matthew next target.  
  
Some of the other characters may be in the story too  
  
Pg strongly advised that only 13 and above read may contain rape mild language a little sexual heat (Between Noah and Paige, Kirsty and Kane) and some violence and supernatural themes between Paige and Dane, **************************************************************************** ****************************************** Summary: what would happened if Jesse didn't enter the gym when Halyey was assaulted also it a bit more different Hayley was rapped on that day, 1 year later and Mr Matthews return since Hayley lied and said she was never raped no one knows what happen things get more hectic when Matthews comes back as a witch which he found out from his long-lost sister. **************************************************************************** ******************************************* "What!" Noah said outraged 'I thought you said you weren't raped" Jesse replied "I told you to never tell them!" Dane yelled "Leave her alone Dane!" Paige yelled "Shut up witch!" Dane snarled Paige stopped and walked up to him face to face "You expose me and I will have to vanquished you, I have killed my brother-in-law cuz he was evil so don't think I won't do it to you" Paige growled 'Oh I am scared" he said. "Just stop it!" Hayley shouted Nick and Jade entered the fray "Hayley are you okay?" Jade asked her "No I just met my rapist" she said as Kane and Kirsty also came in "I did not rape you" Kane said thinking that she was referring to him "Kane I wasn't talking to you" she said  
  
"I told you to get out Dane" Noah said "You shut up" he yelled then he grabbed Paige and tossed her "Ouch" she said falling on a box "Paige!" Noah yelled running to her. "Hey don't treat people like that" Kane said Dane was going to punch him when Jesse stopped him  
  
"Get out or I am calling the police" he said Dane looked at Kit "You are next Kit Hunter" he growled he started walking Jade stood in his way 'You wanna threat me" she snarled "No but I will do this" he said he pointed fingers at Jade, she went flying crashing into the wall Nick and Kirsty ran to her giving time for Dane to escape then Paige vanished into blue orbs "Hey where did she go" Noah asked. "Jade are you alright" Kirsty asked her sister jade nodded her head Kane put up four fingers, "How many fingers do I have up" Kane asked "Uh four" Jade said. Hayley was scared she saw that Dane didn't push Jade that she crashed into it by herself then she ran out of the room 'Hayley!" Kit called after her but she didn't listen she ran to the Sutherland house to her best friend.  
  
Dani Sutherland was doing the laundry when her best friend Hayley ran in scared "Hayley what happened" Dani asked "My rapist has returned" she said crying "Rapist?" Dani asked in confusion "yeah I never told anyone but a year ago this Dane Matthews guy raped me" she said "Oh honey I am sorry" Dani said cradled Hayley. "He back and he said he going after Kit" Hayley replied 'Oh my god we have to go get her" Dani said "No Jesse, Noah, Nick, Kane, Kirsty and Jade were their" she said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Dani asked "I was too scared he told me if I said anything to anybody he would kill me" Hayley sobbed. Kirsty and Kane entered the room with a injured Jade at their sides "Oh god what happened!" Dani said Nick walked in behind them "The guy Dane threw her up the wall" Kirsty said "He didn't throw me, he just pointed two fingers at me and I flew" Jade said as Kane and Kirsty sat her down. "I think she telling the truth" Nick replied Kit entered the room. "I am" Jade replied "What about that girl who vanished in blue lights? Kit asked "What girl?" Dani said "The sister of my rapist" Hayley replied. "Okay I just had a vision that Kane isn't who you are talking about" Dani said "Dani! Just because he raped you didn't mean he did to Hayley" Kirsty said defending Kane "No it was a guy Named Dane!" Hayley said. "He coming after me" Kit said scared "Listen I won't let anything happen" Dani replied. "No I suggest you let me handled this he to dangerous for you" said a voice they all looked at a red haired "It that Paige woman" Kit said. "He has powers that you could never dream of, just let me deal with it" Paige replied then she walked out. "What in the hell was that about? Dani asked. "I don't know" Jade replied. "Something is terribly wrong here" Kirsty said. "When did you figure that one out" Kit said. A huge explosion was heard down at the beach " what was that" Jade said "I don't know but lets find out" Dani said they all ran down to the beach where a battle had erupted but not a normal battle Paige and Dane had lighting bolts and fire coming out of their hands. "What in the hell is that" Kit examined "Noah!" Hayley shouted a injured Noah was lying near a raged Paige. "You won't able to kill me Paige so just give it up" Dane yelled releasing another bolt of lighting Paige avoided the attack "I am a charmed one remember and I have more then just orbing powers now" Paige replied letting out a stream of fire from her hand. "Okay this people must be freaks" Kirsty said getting scared "No not freaks, Witches" Max said who was at the house earlier. "Yeah right Max" Jade retorted "No he right they are witches and remember the Dane guy said something about her a witch" Nick replied.  
  
Then Paige succeeded in a hit Dane howled in Pain "You will pay witch!" Dane said before he disappeared in thin air. "Leo I need you!" Paige screamed then a tall blonde hair man came in sparling orbs. "Paige I thought you left" The man called Leo said, "Just heal him" Paige said Leo bent down and a white glow covered Noah body for a few seconds. "Okay go before someone see us" Paige said unaware that someone already seen the battle. Leo orbed out. Noah woke up "Noah you okay" Paige said "Yeah I think so" he replied.  
  
"Lets get out of here" Dani replied everyone hurried back to the house. "Okay would someone tell me who was winning and who was on the good side?" Kit asked Dani didn't know "Whatever going on now its between Paige and Dane, but I have a feeling that Summer Bay is about to get stuck in the biggest cross-fire in the world" Dani said Kirsty snuggled up to Kane, Nick hugged Jade closer, Hayley, Max, and Kit were scared.  
  
A/N So what did you guys think? Good? Next Chapter, What Kind of a Witch are you? Paige explains to Summer Bay who, what she and Dane are and that the people who interfered with Dane, Kit, Jesse, Jade, Noah, Nick, Kane, and Kirsty and of course Hayley and Paige herself are all in great grave danger. Will Paige able to vanquished her brother? Will Summer Bay let Paige pass with her secret or expose her?. Kane and Nick with Nick's best mate Seb Miller set out to find the legendary remaining Charmed ones to help Paige, Noah falls in love with Paige. Please Review! 


End file.
